Ugawa Akira
"Team Otori, sounds just like a dropout team." - Ugawa Akira Appearance Ugawa has bright pink eyes and pink hair that is slightly curly. His bangs curl to the left. In his school uniform, Ugawa wears his tie loose and blazer unbuttoned. In his training attire, he wears a white zip hoodie with black trims on the pockets and a black line that starts at his shoulders and goes all the way down the sleeves. His hoodie is zipped all the way up and he wears a pink shirt inside. He wears a pair of white pants which stop below his knee and a pair of white dancing shoes. Personality Ugawa is the kind of person who is not afraid to speak his mind without thinking of the consequences. He looks down on those who are not talented, going as far as to insult them to their face. However, the rest of Team Hiragi points out that he's not a bad guy even though he is like that. History Relationships Tatsumi Rui Ugawa completely respects Tatsumi and calls him Tatsumin. He takes Tatsumi's scoldings seriously as seen when he stopped taunting Team Otori after receiving a look from him. Although Tatsumi acknowledges that Ugawa sometimes says too much, he will still stand by him, saying he's not a bad person. Inumine Seishiro Ugawa and Inumine are classmates, teammates, and roommates. Ugawa finds it hard to relax when they are together. He, along with the rest of Team Hiragi, believe Inumine is useless for anything except musicals. Tsukigami Kaito The two do not get along at all. Despite the warnings Ugawa gets from his teammates (with the exception of Tatsumi), he outright insults Tsukigami. In episode 4, Ugawa said that Tsukigami was teamed with a bunch of failures and was just riding on his brother's fame. He also said that by having a genius older brother, it's to be expected that Tsukigami would become twisted. Furious, Tsukigami attempted to punch Ugawa but was stopped by Hoshitani. Because Ugawa continued to insult Tsukigami, both teams got involved and the fight turned physical. It only ended because of Hiragi's intervention. Tengenji Kakeru Because of their confrontational personalities, the two frequently argue whenever they are together. It is usually Ugawa who starts a fight (by insulting Team Otori) and Tengenji who escalates it (by becoming physical). The first time they fought was in episode 4, when Ugawa insulted Tsukigami. Although Hoshitani stopped Tsukigami's punch and Sawatari attempted to defuse the situation, Tengenji couldn't forgive Ugawa for making a fool of his teammates. Both teams got involved as he put Sawatari in a chokehold and grabbed Ugawa's collar. It only ended because of Hiragi's intervention. Trivia * His Zodiac sign is Taurus. * He refers to some of his teammates by nicknames: Tatsumi is 'Tatsumin', Sawatari is 'Saru-kun' (lit. 'Monkey-kun' because the kanji character '申' in Sawatari's name means monkey). * In 'AYANAGI Animal Park Series', his animal motif is the rabbit. * In 'AYANAGI April Fools Series', he is a 'waitress' at Ryokan Hiragian. * In 'AYANAGI IF Series' post card set, he is a police officer. * Based on SutaMyu Volume 4 Special Drama CD: ** He is often confronted by Toraishi about how he treats Tatsumi and Sawatari differently than he does everyone else. He purposely changes the subject every time. ** In his defense, he is not scared of ghosts or demons, he just doesn't like bloody scenes as people tend to die horribly in horror movies. * Based on SutaMyu Q&A Volume 2: ** People's first impression of him is 'cute' or they mistaken him to be a girl which he finds it rude. ** He is confident in his singing and dancing (otherwise, he wouldn't be attending Ayanagi Gakuen). He believes confidence is needed for plays. ** His weakness is Tatsumin. ** His nicknames in middle school were 'Akira' and 'Ugayan'. ** He likes riding on airplanes as he feels floaty when the plane takes off. ** In his report book, 'He speaks out his thoughts in any situation.' is written. There isn't a bad thing written about him. ** He doesn't like splatter films. Unfortunately for him, Tatsumi has recently become addicted to horror movies and whenever there is a splattering of blood in the movie, Toraishi would laugh. He can't believe it. ** The first thing he does in the morning is change his clothes as he feels weird remaining in his pajamas. ** His favourite foods are tofu and dried beancurd. ** He spends his day off emailing and phoning his local friends. Since middle school, he lived in Kyoto. He is still not used to traveling by train in Tokyo. ** One bad thing about himself is that he is unable to grow taller even after drinking milk. ** His favourite place is Kyoto (where he came from). ** He deals with stress by talking to his friends. ** He wants to change roommates and seats. Being roommates and classmates with Inumine drains out all the oxygen around him. ** He is good at music and english. ** He is bad at physical education. He hates marathon in particular. ** Between sleep and meals, he choses sleep as meals could be replenished with other nourishment. ** His favourite drink is anything that is not carbonated. ** He is clumsy with his hands and is weak at working. ** He likes all weathers except for rain. ** Last words: "What do I have to do if I want to see us succeed? Even if we're not the ones being cheered on, I've decided to make Team Hiragi the best." * Meaning of Ugawa's name: ** 卯 (U) : rabbit in Chinese zodiac ** 川 (Gawa) : stream, river ** 晶 (Akira) : sparkle, clear, crystal List of Songs * Sparkling Sparkle ☆ (キラメキラキラ☆ Kiramekirakira ☆) (Duet with Inumine Seishiro) Gallery Season 1 tumblr_nxxhrlx9kT1si3uvio2_1280.jpg|Episode 7 Eyecatch 2 End10.png|Episode 10 End Card End11B.jpg|Episode 11 End Card (B) Episode 5 Full-length Image - Ugawa Akira.png|Episode 5 Full-length Image OVA Team Hiragi OVA 2 OP (5).png|OVA 2 Opening Theme OVA OP (10).png|OVA Opening Theme OVA ED (3).png|OVA Ending Theme OVA ED (4).png|OVA Ending Theme Miscellaneous Ugawa001.jpg|Ugawa's Profile Ugawa Twitter Birthday Card.JPG|Twitter Birthday Card Ugawa Twitter Birthday Card by Hidou Ren.JPG|Twitter Birthday Card by Hidou Ren 00000058.gif|SD Ugawa-Performance.jpg|SD - SHOW★TIME ver. Ayanagi Animal Park Series 8.jpg|AYANAGI Animal Park Series Ayanagi IF-UgawaToraishiInumine.jpg|AYANAGI IF Series Banner 8.jpg|Banner Bocchi-kun 8.jpg|Bocchi-kun ver. Petanko ver. (10).jpg|Petanko ver. Petitkko ver. (10).png|Petitkko ver. Purisshu Star-Myu Present Balloon ver. (10).png|Purisshu Star-Myu Present Balloon ver. Main Icon (10).png|Icon - Main Performance Icon (10).png|Icon - SHOW★TIME ver. Tanabata Festival Icon (10).jpg|Icon - Tanabata Festival Sailor ver. (Badge) (10).JPG|Sailor ver. (Badge) Marine ver (10).png|Sailor ver. Navigation Category:Characters